Prior art coin banks include banks structured as toys, animal shaped banks which when filled expand in certain body portions for amusement purposes, coin banks providing elements for packaging the deposited coins and animal shaped banks which have a coin dispensing mechanism. An example of a coin dispensing bank is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,752 to L. M. Thomas illustrating an upstanding body of a chicken wherein coins are deposited into a hollow portion of the body. Downward force exerted on the chicken's body actuates a coin dispensing means which then releases or drops a coin from the lower area of the body.
The present invention, although having a bird or fowl likeness, differs from the prior art in that the bank does not dispense with the deposited coins as "laid eggs", but rather contains the coins in an egg-shaped container portion which is removed in its entirety from the birdlike covering much like a single-laid egg. Coins can then be retrieved from the removed egg-portion without requiring a mechanical apparatus for dispensing the coins as in the prior art.